Okaerinasai
by Une Utopie
Summary: Naruto a toujours tous fais pour faire revenir celui qui lui est des plus précieux. Pourtant, lorsque celui-ci revient enfin au village, elle se sent mal, elle a mal au cœur. Au fond, peut-être que Sasuke a droit à une seconde chance ? Naruto fille !
1. Chapter 1

Son cœur s'est mit à battre en croisant le regard dur et froid du jeune homme, ses joues avaient chauffé pour prendre une petite teinte rosé lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux aussi sombres que ses cheveux sur elle, pour les plonger dans ses yeux océans. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait, qu'il se regardaient. Tout deux se connaissaient depuis tout petit, et nombreuses étaient les fois où ils c'étaient prit la tête, en arrivant bien vite aux mains. Pourtant, cette nuit là, alors qu'il venait de revenir, enfin, à Konoha, celui-ci avait décidé de rendre visite à la jeune fille qui n'était, alors, pas au courant pour le retour du jeune homme parmi eux. Tous étaient au courant, sauf elle qui était en mission à se moment. Elle qui avait tout fait pour le voir revenir, voyait sa persévérance récompensé par son retour. Alors les voilà, tout deux face à face, l'une en simple tee-shirt blanc à manches courtes, ainsi qu'en short orange, ses long cheveux blonds coiffés en une tresse bien faite, l'autre, sur le pallié de son petit appartement, un pantalon noir, un haut sans manches de même couleur à grand col qui remontait sur son visage, cachait un peu son menton et sa bouche, ses cheveux ayant poussé encadrant joliment son visage pâle, partant en pic pour le derrière.

Aucun des deux n'osa dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Ils se regardaient, là, d'un air neutre malgré la réaction de la jeune fille dont le visage bronzé et parsemé de trois griffures sur les joues, comme des moustaches, avait de nouveau repris une teinte normal.

D'abord surprise, la jeune fille était resté figé, imprégnant dans sa mémoire l'image de Sasuke qui se tenait debout en face d'elle. Elle n'en revenait pas. Lui qui était partis alors qu'ils étaient encore jeune, pour -selon elle- une stupide histoire de vengeance qu'il avait au finale réalisé avec la mort d'Orochimaru et de Madara, il revenait aujourd'hui, sans explication, et se présentait devant elle comme si de rien était. Sentant une colère grimpait en flèche, les sourcils blonds de la jeune ninjas se rapprochèrent dangereusement alors que sa main se leva pour venir rencontrer la joue d'ordinaire pâle du garçon, qui ne bougea pas, méritant amplement la gifle qui avait fait rougir sa joue. Gardant un moment sa tête tourné dût au choc, il revint cependant replonger son regard dans celui de la jeune fille qui fut surprise de pouvoir y lire de la tristesse, comme si il regrettait sa décision et était venu demander pardon auprès de son amie.

Relevant une nouvelle fois sa main, Sasuke serra les poing, se préparant à recevoir ce nouveau coup qui ne vint pas, la main de la jeune femme se refermant pour rester en suspend au dessus d'elle. Sa lèvre inférieur tremblante, Naruto baissa la tête, laissant retomber sa main, pleurant silencieusement, son visage cachait par sa chevelure. Montrant sa tristesse et son malaise, Sasuke approcha une main vers la ninja qui ne réagis pas, ses épaules se secouant en rythme avec ses sanglots. Stoppant son geste un moment, il fini par prendre la demoiselle dans ses bras qui se blottit automatiquement contre le torse musclé du garçon, glissant ses mains dans son dos pour s'accrocher au haut de Sasuke qui pût remarqué la différente de taille, la demoiselle étant devenu plus petite que lui. Elle paraissait si fragile à côté de lui qui, même si il restait mince, était tout de même dessiné par les muscles. Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, avant que son amie ne se sépare de lui pour s'effacer, l'invitant sans un mot à entrée. Elle attendit que le ninja ait pénétré son petit appartement pour refermer dans un claquement sa porte, allant dans le salon sans même relever le regard, allant retrouver sa place sur son canapé, comme avant qu'il n'arrive, assise sur son lit, un coussin dans ses bras, et replié sur elle-même.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que la jeune fille restait là, assise à serrer son coussin, fixant par sa petite fenêtre l'extérieur. Elle qui d'ordinaire si joyeuse et pleine de vie, semblait inanimée, vidée de tous bonheur. Elle ressemblait à un pantin sans âme ni émotion. Et c'est ce qui frappa Sasuke. Le ninja restait planté au milieu de la pièce qui faisait à la fois office de chambre et de salon, en vue du lit collé au mur en dessous de la fenêtre et de la petite table basse au centre, une minuscule cuisine ouverte sur la droite, un mur la séparant de l'entrée, et en face de celle-ci, un petit couloir menant à la salle de bain.

Il n'osa pas bouger, restant debout devant la petite table, n'osant pas faire comme chez lui. Il gardait son regard qui montrait son malaise sur la silhouette de Naruto qui gardait son regard rougie par les larmes sur le ciel étoilé en cette nuit d'été. Finalement, il décida d'aller s'asseoir au bord de son lit, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux, et la tête vers le sol. Il laissa de nouveau place au silence, dans la pièce seulement éclairé par les rayons de la lune, avant de se redresser légèrement pour se tourner vers son amie, ouvrant la bouche pour la refermer et retourner à sa position initiale, préférant laisser la jeune fille engager la conversation.

-Sa fait longtemps que tu es revenue ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix douce qui ne cachait en rien sa colère et sa froideur auquel s'attendait son ami qui s'humidifia les lèvres avant de répondre à sa question.

-Un peu moins d'un mois...

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Ça faisait un mois qu'il était là, soit peu après qu'elle soit partis en mission.

-Et tu oses revenir comme ça ? Comme si de rien était ? Comme une fleur ? S'énerva la jeune fille.

-Ils ne m'ont pas encore pardonné, pas totalement... J'ai eu un procès, et le conseille a décidé de me laisser une seconde chance, bien que je sois surveillé et relevé de mes fonctions ninjas pendant trois mois... Je n'ai pas le droit au moindre écarts.

-Et les autres ? Demanda la demoiselle sans se tourner vers lui et toujours sur ce même ton dur et froid.

-J'ai eu droit à la haine de tout le monde dont une bonne correction de la part de Sakura... Elle m'a juré de te tuer si je te faisais du mal, termina-t-il en se tournant ver Naruto qui ricana d'un rire jaune en levant les yeux au ciel.

C'était bien du Sakura ça. Elle s'en douté qu'elle aurait fait comprendre à Sasuke sa tristesse et sa colère, la colère de tout le monde dans ses coups. Elle qui l'aimait étant jeune, avait vu ses sentiments s'effacer pour ce tourner vers Naruto, la protégeant, comme une mère, l'écoutant comme une sœur, la soutenant, comme une amie. Elle savait également, l'importance que Naruto avait de vouloir le faire à tous prix revenir. C'est pour cela qu'elle lui avait craché que si il faisait du mal à Naruto, que ce soit physique ou mental, elle le tuait dans d'atroce souffrance, lorsque celui-ci lui avait avoué qu'il allait rendre visite à la blonde.

-Toi ? Te confier à Sakura ? Laisse moi rire.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

De nouveau le silence prit place dans l'appartement de la ninja qui ne voulait toujours pas le regarder. Le comprenant, Sasuke se détourna pour fixer le mur en fac de lui. Les secondes passèrent, les minutes puis les heures avant que Sasuke ne se décide à se lever du lit, se tournant une dernière fois vers la jeune fille qui ne réagit pas, lui souhaitant bonne nuit, avant de sortir de la maison de la jeune Uzumaki.

Celle-ci, une fois le bruit de la porte se refermant parvenant à ses oreilles, laissa son corps tomber sur son lit, pour fermer les yeux. Les rouvrant, elle se retrouva devant l'immense renard à neuf queue qu'elle gardait précieusement en elle. Kurama la regarda, ayant bien évidemment assisté à la scène et sachant, donc, la tristesse de la demoiselle. Sans un mot, il l'a laissa s'avancer vers lui, venant s'asseoir, se blottir contre son pelage roux, déversant ses larmes. Le démon se contenta de s'allonger, gardant auprès de lui la jeune fille qui fini par se calmer après une bonne demi-heure, fermant les yeux pour laisser Kurama, se laissant aller au méandre du sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yume U** : Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise, mais ce n'est pas fini ! Merci pour ton commentaire et ton soutien.

* * *

Doucement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, papillonnant pour regarder sans vraiment le voir, le mur blanc en face d'elle. En position de fœtus, Naruto gardait le coussin contre elle, avant de se détourner pour regarder son appartement, plissant les yeux sous la luminosité soudaine des lieux. Battant lentement des paupières, elle fini par se redresser en position assise, essayant de chasser se brouillard qui l'empêchait d'avoir des pensées cohérentes. Posant ses pieds nus sur le sol, un frisson la parcourut face à la fraîcheur du sol, et levant les bras en l'air, elle s'étira dans un gémissement avant de laisser retomber ses bras, gardant toujours ses yeux bleus sur le mur en face d'elle, son esprit remplit d'image de la veille au soir, lorsque Sasuke était venu lui rendre une petite visite. Son regard se voilât quelques secondes, avant de revenir à la normal.

Alors voilà, il était de retour à Konoha. Après tout ce temps, il était revenu auprès d'eux. Soupirant, ses paupières s'abaissèrent alors qu'elle se levait enfin de son lit pour aller dans la cuisine. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas faim, alors, elle se contenta d'un simple bol de céréales. Ouvrant un petit placard, elle en sortie un bol qu'elle posa sur son petit plan de travail. Ouvrant un autre placard, elle en sortie la boite de céréales dont elle versa les pétales dans le bol avant de ranger le paquet pour aller ouvrir le frigo, prenant une brique de lait qu'elle versa pour les mélanger aux céréales -après avoir vérifié la date de péremption- et la rangea pour au final, prendre une cuillère, et commencer à manger son petit-déjeuner, tout en se baladant dans son minuscule appartement. Allant se poster prêt de sa fenêtre, elle sourit en regardant les enfants jouer dans la rue qu'elle voyait. Levant ses yeux vers le ciel bleu, elle soupira en constatant qu'aujourd'hui allait encore être une chaude journée. Finissant donc de manger, la demoiselle mit le bol dans son évier et elle partit se préparer. Ressortant quelques minutes plus tard, toute fraîche, habillé d'un débardeur blanc, d'un short noir, ayant tout de même gardé sa veste noir et orange qu'elle avait accroché à sa taille, et comme à son habitude avait attaché ses cheveux en deux couettes, elle prit son rapport de mission qui était posé sur sa petite table et sortie de chez elle. Refermant derrière elle, la ninja respira avant d'afficher son sourire et de partir en direction de la tour de l'Hokage.

Dans la rue, nombreuses étaient, encore, les personnes qui se tournaient vers la demoiselle, lui lançant un regard haineux, apeuré. Malgré tout, Naruto continuait son chemin, joyeusement, ignorant les personnes autour qui s'en agaçaient car, après tout, l'ignorance est le plus grand des mépris. Un groupe d'enfant passa devant elle, riant, lui faisant agrandir son sourire déjà présent, lui rappelant elle, à leur âge, l'équipe sept. Sans s'arrêter de marcher, elle se rappela l'épreuve des clochettes, celle qu'ils avaient réussi. La seule équipe à l'avoir passé avec succès. Celle où, Naruto avait reçus de la part de ses deux coéquipier et amis, leur repas. Fermant les yeux, elle soupira de bien être avant de les rouvrir en arrivant à destination. Sans attendre, elle se dépêcha jusque devant le bureau de l'Hokage et levant sa main, toqua à la porte avant de l'ouvrir sans même attendre de réponse.

-Yo la vieille ! Comment ça... Heu... Elle est où ? S'exclama la ninja en voyant le bureau vide. Se penchant, elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite, sans pénétrer les lieux, mais ne trouva personne. Se redressant, elle se gratta la tête, essayant de savoir où elle pourrait bien être, avant que des éclats de voix ne la face se tourner pour voir Konohamaru courir vers elle, hurlant un « Chaud devant ! Sorcière au gros seins enragé derrière moi ! ». Passant en coup de vent devant Naruto, celle-ci retourna la tête pour voir Tsunade arriver, de très mauvaise humeur. Souriant, elle attendit que la femme soit à son niveau pour se décaler, la laissant pénétrer son bureau en grommelant dans sa barbe.

-Je vais l'étriper se sale mioche ! Gronda-t-elle en s'asseyant derrière son bureau, tandis que Naruto se retenait de rire, en s'approchant d'elle après avoir fermé la porte.

Cela lui rappelait elle, lorsque Tsunade était devenu Hokage, Naruto lui faisait la misère, un peu comme Konohamaru qui avait un peu trop pris exemple sur sa « grande sœur ».

Les mains derrière le dos, la ninja regardait en souriant sa grand mère de cœur, attendant que celle-ci se calme.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Naruto ? Fini-t-elle par demander l'Hokage en se redressant dans son siège pour poser l'un de ses coudes sur le bois de son bureau.

Sans paroles, Naruto sortit de derrière son dos son rapport qu'elle posa sur le bureau toujours en souriant pour éviter d'exploser de rire et d'énerver un peu plus la femme. Celle-ci prit donc la paperasse de plus, et la feuilleta vite fait avant de lever le regard vers Naruto qui continuais de sourire. Soupirant, la femme jeta le rapport sur son bureau en fronçant les sourcils, faisant relever ce de la jeune fille, se demandant ce qui ce passait. Avait-elle fait une erreur dans la rédaction de son rapport ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la plus âgée en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine et en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Naruto montra son incompréhension avant de rire.

-Désoler, mais il me rappelait juste moi lorsque-

-Je ne parle pas de ça Naruto..., la coupa la blonde d'un air sérieux.

La regardant, les sourcils fronçaient, Naruto ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Tsunade. Le voyant, l'Hokage soupira avant de reprendre.

-Tu a revus Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

La réaction de la jeune fille confirma les dires de la plus vieille qui soupira de nouveau. Baissant les yeux, Naruto laissa tomber sa joie pour laisser place à un air triste, sachant très bien que cela ne servait à rien d'insister avec elle. Se levant, la blonde vint se poster auprès de la jeune femme posant une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

-N'es-tu pas heureuse de le retrouver ? Toi qui avait presque laissé tomber ton rêve de devenir Hokage pour le ramener ici.

-Si, bien sur que suis je suis... Contente...

-Alors pourquoi se sourire forcé ?

Sans répondre, Naruto se reposa intérieurement la question. Pourquoi était-elle aussi triste qu'il soit revenu ? Elle qui s'acharnait à vouloir le ramener, qui a frôlé la mort tant de fois pour lui, pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer en criant sa rage et son désespoir ? Est-ce parce qu'elle n'avait plus de but auquel s'accrocher ? Non, il y avait encore son souhait de devenir le prochain Hokage. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Reniflant, elle sentit les bras de la femme l'entourer, caressant son dos avec tendresse, comme chaque fois que la jeune femme se sentait mal.

Un lourd silence pesa dans l'air, alors que seule le bruit des pleures de la demoiselle se faisait entendre.

-Tsunade... Tu crois... Qu'il a droit à une seconde chance ? Demanda Naruto en se décollant pour plonger son regard océan remplit de larme dans celui noisette de l'Hokage qui sécha les dernière gouttes qui menaçaient de rouler sur les rues marqué de la ninja.

-Toi, qu'en penses-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? Répondit l'Hokage en posant sa main sur la poitrine de la demoiselle au niveau de son cœur.

Sans la lâcher du regard, Tsunade fini par retourner à son bureau lorsque l'on toqua à sa porte. Naruto essuya d'un revers de manche toutes trace de larmes, et posa sa main sur son cœur, l'air pensive. Après autorisation, la porte s'ouvrit, et Naruto se figea en entendant la voix grave de Sasuke.

-Vous vouliez me voir Hokage-sama ?

Apercevant Naruto, le jeune homme se stoppa pour la fixer, gardant son air neutre et impassible. Il ne l'a lâcha pas du regard, la suivant pour la voir sortir du bureau sans un regard, ses yeux rivés vers le sol. Fixant un moment la porte fermé, il retourna son attention sur la femme qui le regardait avec insistance. S'approchant du bureau, Il attendit que l'Hokage prenne la parole, ce qu'elle fit après un moment, détournant son regard de sur le jeune homme.

-Les travaux sont enfin terminé, tu vas pouvoir réintégrer ta maison dans le quartier Uchiha. Il faudra cependant que tu l'ameublie toi même, et pour ce qui est des commerces présent, on va faire une annonce pour qui veux le poste dans le quartier.

Sans donner de réponse, Sasuke la salua sous son regard persistant, avant de sortir du bureau en se demandant ce que la femme avait à le fixer ainsi, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

Marchant dans les rues animés de Konoha, Naruto était perdus dans son esprit, ce répétant en boucle la conversation qu'elle avait eu il n'y a même pas quelques minutes avec Tsunade. Devait-elle lui laissait une seconde chance ? Son cœur lui hurlait que oui, mais sa conscience la freinait aussitôt, l'empêchant de ce décider. Le vrai bordel.

-_Tu devrais écouter l'autre momie, elle a raison_, intervint soudain Kurama, surprenant la jeune fille qui se stoppa dans sa marche, gardant son regard devant elle, mais sans voir ce qui se passait.

-_Kurama ? _

-_Bah oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, il n'y a que moi là-dedans. _

Souriant, la demoiselle garda un moment le silence, sans pour autant bouger d'au milieu de la rue.

-_Tu crois vraiment que je dois suivre le conseille de Tsunade ? _Fini par demander la demoiselle sans que le son ne sorte d'entre ses lèvres.

-_Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je sortirais de là où je suis pour lui arracher la tête en punissions pour t'avoir fait souffrir ! Mais je ne tiens pas à ce que tu souffre plus, donc, oui, tu devrais écouter l'autre vieille. Pour une fois, arrête de réfléchir ! J'en ai marre de te voir triste à venir inonder mon poil de larme gamine !_

Souriant, Naruto fini par sortir de sa torpeur, sursautant en voyant son amie au cheveux roses si prêt et les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

-Sa-Sakura !

-Ah bah enfin tu répond, ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle, déclara-t-elle la jeune fille au yeux vert, tout en s'éloignant, laissant un sourire envahir son visage. Tu étais encore là-dedans ? Demanda-t-elle en tapotant du doigts la tête de Naruto qui ricana en s'excusant.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda la blonde pour changer de sujet.

-Je vais à l'hôpital, et toi ? Je suppose que tu vas te reposer ?

-Oui...

Souriant, la rose salua son amie et repartit avant de se stopper pour se tourner vers Naruto qui repartait en direction de chez elle.

-Naruto ?

Se retournant, elle fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle avait toutes son attention et que, par conséquence, elle pouvait poursuivre.

-Tout c'est bien passé hier ?

Naruto releva les sourcils de surprise, sachant que Sakura parlait de la visite surprise du noiraud chez elle, pour lui montrer qu'il était de retour au village, avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire forcé, afin de la rassurer. Puis, sans plus attendre, la blonde se détourna pour repartir vers son appartement.

* * *

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

L'eau coulait sur sa silhouette fine, dénouant ses muscles tendus, et rafraîchissant sa peau brûlante dût à la chaleur estivale. Une main contre le mur, la tête baissé, ses cheveux collant à sa peau, ses yeux bleus fermés, ses pensées dérivaient bien loin de son corps. Elle se souvient, de ce jour, où Sasuke et elle se sont combattus. Elle se souvient des paroles que ce dernier lui avait dis et qui, encore aujourd'hui, lui fait mal au cœur.

-Tu es ma meilleure amie...

Cela avait fait battre son cœur, espérer qu'il reste, pourtant, la suite allait la détruire.

-... Et c'est pour ça que je dois t'éliminer.

Lui qui disait être son meilleur ami, lui qui avait grandit avec elle, comment pouvait-il vouloir la tuer ?! Comment pouvait-il revenir ici après les avoir tous trahit, avoir essayé de les tuer pour la plupart ?! Et il espérait qu'on le pardonne ?! Qu'elle le pardonne ?!

Serrant les dents, son poings partit frapper avec violence le mur tandis que lentement, la ninja se laissa tomber le long du mur, venant s'affaler au sol, pleurant sa tristesse, son dilemme. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle n'arrivait pas à le haïr comme la plupart des gens autour. Elle était bien évidemment en colère contre le noiraud, mais au fond d'elle même, elle voulait tout lui pardonner. Tous ses actes, toutes ses paroles, pour ne laisser que son amour pour lui envahir son être. Elle ne pouvait le nier qu'elle aimait Sasuke, trop pour qu'elle puisse vivre normalement. Elle le voulait à ses côtés, mais en maintenant, elle voulait s'éloignait de lui. Tant de sentiments contraire s'opposant dans sa tête déjà trop douloureuse pour qu'elle puisse vivre avec. Elle ne sera donc jamais en paix ?

Rouvrant ses yeux bleus, elle renifla pour se relever, finissant par se laver. Une fois terminé, elle s'habilla comme la veille, d'un short orange et d'un haut blanc, avant de prendre une serviette, commençant à s'essuyer les cheveux. Allant dans la seule pièce de son studios, la demoiselle ne cessa de se sécher ses longues mèches blondes, tout en regardant la décoration qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Après un moment à tourner en rond autour de sa table basse, manquant à plusieurs reprise de se cogner la jambe contre les coins, son regard se posa sur une photo qui la fit se figer. S'avançant, elle prit le cadre entre ses doigts, caressant le verre de son pouce. Là, bras dessus bras dessous, la team 7, accompagné de leur sensei, Kakashi. Un sourire nostalgique vint illuminer le visage au teint halé de Naruto avant qu'elle ne le repose, reprenant son séchage manuelle.

Ah, c'était le bon vieux temps. Une époque où ils ne se doutaient pas de leur future, que Sasuke fuirait le village pour rejoindre face-de-serpent, et exécuter sa vengeance envers son frère, que Sakura deviendrait la disciple de Tsunade, qui après sa rencontre avec Naruto lors de son entraînement avec l'autre pervers, deviendrais le prochain Hokage, et qu'elle apprendrait de nouvelle technique, qu'elle se nouerait d'un lien fort avec le gros renard grincheux qui vivait en elle, que Ino et Chôji se mettrait ensemble, que Neji mourrait en la protégeant elle, et qu'Hinata finirais par se tourner vers Kiba. Ah, tant de chose se sont passé depuis cette merveilleuse époque. Et aujourd'hui, tout le monde continue sont petit train de vie, chacun dans leur coin. Pourtant, depuis hier soir, le temps s'est comme figé pour Naruto. La tristesse l'envahie et refuse de partir. Elle se sent mal, brisé. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignore. Mais tout ce qu'elle veux, c'est pouvoir, rire, sourire normalement, sans avoir à se forcer.

Retournant dans sa salle de bain, Naruto posa sa serviette et entreprit de coiffer sa touffe de cheveux lorsque des coups à sa porte l'obligea à retourner au salon sans pour autant qu'elle ne se prive de démêler sa perruque blonde. Un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Qui est-ce qui venait la faire chier si tard dans la nuit ? Ouvrant la porte, elle ne se gêna pas pour cracher son venin sur Monsieur ou Madame sans-vie privée.

-Est-ce que vous savez que la nuit on dort au lieu de venir faire chier les gens ?!

Fronçant les sourcils, elle regretta bien vite ses paroles en voyant Sakura devant la porte, la fusillant du regard. Un pas en arrière et elle évita de justesse le coup que Sakura avait envoyé. Très vite elle s'excusa, levant les mains devant elle. La rose soupira avant de défroncer les sourcils pour sourire à son amie. Rentrant dans l'appartement, Sakura alla s'asseoir sur le lit, tandis que Naruto la rejoignit, une fois la porte fermé.

-Alors, que me vaut un si belle accueil ? Demanda la chûnin en croisant les bras.

-Bah, je dormais et tu sais que je n'aime pas être réveillée pendant que je dors, héhé, répondit la genin en se grattant l'arrière de la tête souriant bêtement, sourire qu'elle perdit bien vite en voyant le regard noir de son amie.

-Tu dors avec ta brosse à cheveux, toi ?

Posant son regard sur l'objet dans sa main, Naruto sourit gênée avant de soupirer pour reprendre son démêlage de cheveux. Sakura sourit malgré tout et lui tendis le bras. Comprenant sa demande, la blonde lui donna la brosse avant de s'asseoir par terre, entre ses jambes, laissant la médecin lui brosser les cheveux. Le silence fut maître durant tout le long de l'activité, pour être brisé par la rose une fois qu'elle eu fini, lui rendant son peigne, plongeant par la même occasion son regard vert dans le sien.

-Alors, que c'est-il passé hier soir avec Sasuke ?

Naruto garda le silence un moment, fixant son amie, pour au final, se relever, allant ranger l'objet, tout en répondant à la question.

-Rien de spéciale, on a parlé.

-C'est tout ?

Naruto releva un sourcil en revenant dans la pièce, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

Sakura l'observa, essayant de percer à jour son masque, mais rien, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si oui ou non, la demoiselle mentait. Soupirant, la rose s'avança vers la blonde, la prenant dans une étreinte amicale auquel Naruto répondit avec joie avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Refermant la porte de son riquiqui-tout-petit appartement, Naruto partit s'affaler sur son lit, serrant un coussin dans ses bras pour fermer les yeux, se retrouvant au côté de Kurama qui fixa la jeune fille sans rien dire. Celle-ci vint se blottir contre le démon, mais ne versa pas de larme, se contentant d'un petit câlin avec le renard avant de s'endormir. Cela était devenu une vieille habitude qu'avait pris la jeune femme mais aussi le démon. Naruto, afin de s'endormir, venait s'enfermer dans son subconscient, s'endormant dans un câlin contre le pelage roux du démon à neuf queue qui la laissait faire, appréciant le geste également.

* * *

Je suis toujours pour des reviews vous savez.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dj-bxl : **Je me suis toujours dit que, dans le font, Kurama et Naruto, c'était pas juste, un hôte et la bête. Merci pour ton commentaire.

**Yume U : **Haha, c'est vrai que de parler de lui au féminin fait bizarre, mais on si fait. Haha, that's the question héhé. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci pour ton commentaire.

* * *

Les sourcils relevaient, la main sur la poignée de la porte, Naruto regardait avec surprise Kiba et Shikimaru qui, là, sur le pallier de son appartement, attendait sa réponse. Clignant des yeux, la bouche entre ouverte, la jeune fille mit un temps avant de comprendre la demande des deux garçons, ou plutôt de Kiba, celui-ci ayant demandé, pour ne pas dire forcé, à son ami Shiki de l'accompagner faire sa demande. Alors les voilà, devant chez la demoiselle, qui fini par sortir de sa torpeur.

-Heu... Il y aura qui ? Demanda la blonde en se redressant.

-Bah... Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Lee, Chôji, Shikimaru, Shino, tenten, Sai, Sasuke, et puis moi.

En entendant le nom de l'Uchiha dans le lot, la demoiselle fut tentée de décliner l'invitation, mais il y avait tout le monde. Cela serait mal vu de sa part de refuser, elle qui ne disait jamais non. D'autant plus que cela prouverait que la demoiselle n'était pas vraiment prête à revoir Sasuke. Pourtant, il le fallait bien, alors, soupirant, la jeune fille releva sa tête et offrit un sourire plein de dent.

-Ça roule !

Le maître chien sourit de plus belle, heureux que la ninja vienne également. Puis, la laissant, il lui dit au revoir, ainsi que Shikimaru, et tout deux repartirent, laissant la demoiselle seule chez elle. Naruto les regarda partir un moment avant de soupirer pour refermer sa porte et partir dans la salle de bain s'habiller.

Arrivé là-bas, la jeune femme se déshabilla pour passer sous la douche, et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Jouant le jeu pour l'occasion, elle enfila une robe mini clair. Séchant ses cheveux, elle entrepris de ce les coiffer, lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Soupirant, elle alla ouvrir à Sakura qui sourit en la voyant aussi fraîche et belle. Pour sa part, elle avait opté pour une robe de style chinoise longue et fendu sur le côté, rose saumon. L'accompagnant dans la salle de bain, Sakura l'aida à se coiffer en réussissant à attacher ses cheveux en un chignon tressé apparaissant sensuel avec sa tresse enroulée et sa nuque dégagée. Souriant à son amie, Naruto la remercia avant que toutes deux ne partent pour le restaurant où tout le monde avaient rendez-vous. Que fêtaient-ils ? Le retour de Sasuke. Et oui. Même si beaucoup n'avait pas digéré son action de partir, et ses actes envers Naruto ou Sakura, ils avaient fini par choisir de faire une fête pour son retour, lui donnant, en gros, une nouvelle chance. Arrivant là-bas, tout le monde étaient déjà là, et pratiquement tous les garçon se figèrent en voyant la jeune blonde ainsi vêtu. Celle-ci en rougit légèrement, souriant tout de même. Les garçons avaient tous une tenue correcte, et les filles étaient toutes en robes et étaient bien coiffées, comme si ils allaient au mariage de l'Hokage.

Rejoignant, donc, ses amis à la table qu'ils avaient réservé, tous parlèrent joyeusement en attendant Sasuke qui était amené par Kiba, celui-ci ne s'y attendant pas. Un aboiement, et tous virent arriver Akamaru signe que Kiba arrivait avec le noiraud. Tous se turent alors, et dès que Kiba et Sasuke entrèrent dans le restaurant, tous crièrent en levant leur verre remplit de saké « Surprise ! ». Sasuke se figea sur le moment pour regarder tout le monde, comprenant enfin pourquoi le maître chien avait insisté pour que celui-ci soit habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir chic. Esquissant un petit sourire, le noiraud rejoignit tout le monde à la table, et se figea en voyant Naruto qui était assise en face de lui. Si il n'avait pas été un Uchiha, on l'aurait vu rougir, la bouche ouverte, bavant devant la beauté de la ninja, elle qui d'habitude, était si garçon manqué. Finissant par se reprendre, l'héritier du Sharingan détourna le regard pour regarder les autres qui visiblement, l'avaient tous vu fixer Naruto, et souriaient donc. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, signifiant qu'il passait à autre chose, et la soirée put commencer.

La fête battait son plein, la nourriture était très bonne, et les éclats de rire rendait l'atmosphère légère. Les verres se vidaient pour se remplir de nouveau, donnant une teinte rosé à certaines joues. Naruto participait, faisant, comme à son habitude, la pitre, mais rougissait de temps en temps, non pas à cause de l'alcool, mais dût au regard brûlant du noiraud qui profitait de chaque occasion pour regarder la jeune fille de son regard brillant par le saké, mais aussi autre chose. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi gracieuse, sublime, charmante, sensuel. Une vrai déesse. Alors, lorsque la soirée se termina, Sasuke se proposa de ramener Naruto chez elle, et celle-ci, après avoir, une fois de plus, rougit, accepta.

Le chemin se passa dans un silence presque religieuse, mais qui n'en était en rien pesant pour les deux jeunes gens qui se jetaient des regards en coins. Arrivant à destination, Naruto ouvrit sa porte, proposant au noiraud de rentrer. Celui-ci accepta, et la demoiselle referma derrière. Allumant la lumière, la demoiselle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, se contentant de rester planter là, au milieu de la pièce, à regarder dans le blancs des yeux le ninja qui en faisait de même. Est-ce dû à l'alcool, ou bien à leur cœur battant la chamade dans leur poitrine, aucun des deux ne savaient vraiment. Pourtant, lentement, leur corps se rapprochèrent, se collant. Sasuke passa l'une de ses mains sur la joue de la blonde, l'autre se glissant sur l'une de ses hanches, tandis que Naruto passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, et avec douceur, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, d'abord timidement, pour finir par se séparer, pour mieux se rencontrer ensuite.

Oui, elle avait suivit le conseille de Tsunade et Kurama, et elle avait écouté son cœur. Elle acceptait de lui laisser une deuxième chance. Sa conscience lui hurlait de s'éloigner de lui pour le foutre à la porte, de ne pas se laisser aller, de ne pas lui laisser une deuxième chance, mais pourtant, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Seule le bruit de son cœur qui hurlait son amour pour Sasuke raisonnait à ses oreilles. Alors, elle se laissa aller. Tant pis si au finale, elle a le cœur brisé en mille morceaux. C'est trop dur. Elle a trop pleuré pour le regretter ensuite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yume U :** XD, la suite arrive, ne t'en fait pas XD

* * *

Gémissent, Naruto sortie peu à peu des brumes du sommeil, préférant ne pas ouvrir les yeux avec le mal de tête horrible qui lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui broyait le crâne. C'est ça le risque quand on boit sans retenu, on a un putain de mal de tête et on a pas un gramme de souvenir de la veille. Du moins, ça c'était avant qu'elle ne voie les vêtements éparpillés partout sur le sol, qui était ses habits de la veille. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se laissa retomber en se souvenant de la veille au soir. Une main sur son front, elle ferme les yeux, essayant d'oublier la douleur qui l'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Elle avait été à la fête de retour de Sasuke, celui-ci l'avait ensuite raccompagné, et ils avaient couché ensemble.

Bravo ma fille, la seule chose à ne pas faire, tu l'a fais en même pas une semaine après son retour, pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

Rouvrant les yeux, Naruto tourna la tête, côté mur, et ses yeux se voilà de tristesse en voyant le lit vide à côté d'elle. Il était partit. Elle était sur qu'il avait dormi ici, elle en avait le souvenir, étant donné qu'elle s'était endormie bien après lui, ayant cogiter pendant près de deux heures avant d'enfin trouver le sommeil. Essayant de ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui menaçaient de se déverser le long de ses joues, elle se mit en position assise, ignorant la douleur de gueule de bois. Elle se leva, prenant directement de quoi soulager ses maux de tête atroce, avant qu'elle ne parte à la douche, afin de détendre ses muscles, mais aussi de se réveiller pour de bon. Après une bonne heure , la ninja sortie enfin de sa douche, et s'habilla. N'ayant pas vraiment la tête à sortir, la demoiselle décida de rester en pyjama, et retourna en cuisine afin d'avaler quelque chose pour satisfaire son pauvre petit ventre qui criait famine.

La nuit c'était alors passé ainsi pour Naruto et Sasuke, mais pas seulement. En effet, Ino et Chôji avaient passé une nuit drôlement... gourmande, si je puis dire, Hinata et Kiba eux, n'avait rien fait à part quelques bisous et caresses. Quant à Sakura, elle, c'était chez Sai. A la seule différente de notre blonde, c'est qu'elles où qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé leur lit vide au matin. Tous c'était réveillé avec leurs pet(e) ami(e). Finalement, qui aurait pus croire que la fête en l'honneur de Sasuke aurait pus faire avancer les choses, bien que pour notre genin, le chagrin était tous ce qu'il lui restait de cette merveilleuse nuit.

Alors pendant les jours qui suivaient, tous étaient au courant pour les nouveaux couples. La seule chose qui restait dans le secret, était la nuit entre Sasuke et Naruto qui sortaient de moins en moins, ne préférant pas se rencontrer. Bien que pour Naruto, cela était, en effet, en partie pour ça, mais pas que. En effet, cela faisait cinq semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce que chaque femme a, soit ses règles, et donc, cela faisait trois semaine qu'un petit être innocent grandissait dans son ventre. Bien qu'un peu longue à la détente, Naruto n'était pas aussi débile qu'elle le laissait croire, et avait très vite compris.

Elle s'était alors laissé tomber le long de son mur pour pleurer à chaude larme. Après un moment, elle était allée voir Kurama. Celui-ci en la voyant c'était levé pour l'entourer de son corps, la réconfortant, lui confirmant qu'elle était enceinte. Les jours étaient alors passés, lentement pour la demoiselle qui se refusait à sortir de chez elle, n'ouvrant plus à personne. Les jours étaient rythmés par les courses entre son lit et les toilettes où elle vomissait tripes et boyaux, sans oublier les douleurs qu'elle ressentait dans le bas ventre, les petit saignement et les pertes blanches. Naruto pensait pouvoir échapper à ses amies, malheureusement pour celle-ci, ou heureusement, Sakura, qui en avait mare, et s'inquiétait, était venue frapper à sa porte en début de troisième mois, non sans violence, faisant savoir sa présence à la blonde qui était emmitouflée dans ses couvertures. N'ayant pas répondu, Sakura avait alors défoncer la porte, pour découvrir son amis cachée sous ses draps.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu joue les ermites comme ça ? Engueula Sakura, en croisant les bras au milieu de la pièce, fixant le lit où était son amie.

-Vas-t'en..., déclara Naruto en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, ce qui énerva Sakura.

-Pardon ?! Ça fait trois mois que tu sors plus depuis la fête, qu'est-ce que vous avez Sasuke et toi merde !

Naruto fut surprise d'entendre que Sasuke ne sortait pas ou peu de chez lui, mais n'en fit rien. Alors, perdant patience, Sakura s'apprêtait à la sortir de force du lit, lorsque la demoiselle sauta d'un bond du lit, surprenant la rose qui sursauta, pour partir en courant vomir au toilette. Fronçant les sourcils, la chûnin vint auprès de son amie qui, ayant fini, s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même en pleurant. Sakura s'accroupit auprès d'elle, lui caressant le dos, demandant ce qu'elle avait.

-Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle entre deux sanglots, ce qui surpris grandement son amie, j'en suis à mon troisième mois...

Se relevant d'un bon, elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, et prit des affaires à Naruto, l'obligeant à s'habiller pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Celle-ci obéit sans chercher à riposter, et suivit, donc, son amie jusqu'à l'hôpital où elle fut rapidement prise en charge. Là-bas, Sakura prévint Tsunade qui ne tarda pas à arriver. A peine avait-elle entendu « Naruto est à l'hôpital » qu'elle était sortie en trombe de son bureau pour arriver à l'hôpital. Arrivant dans la chambre, l'Hokage vit le visage baissé de son amie, et celui grave de Sakura. Fronçant les sourcils, elle questionna Sakura qui ne tarda pas l'informer. Ouvrant ses yeux en grand, la femme se tourna vers Naruto qui se mordait la lèvres inférieur. S'approchant, sa grand-mère de cœur prit la demoiselle dans ses bras, la rassurant. Puis, se détachant, la seconde blonde lui posa la question fatidique.

-Naruto, est-ce que tu sais qui est le père ?

A cette phrase, Naruto ferma les yeux en se recroquevillant légèrement sur elle-même, surprenant les deux autres femmes qui se regardèrent perplexe.

-Naruto, commença Sakura en posant une main sur son épaule en guise de soutient et d'encouragement, il faut que tu nous le dise.

Alors, relevant son visage plein de larme, Naruto rouvrit les yeux, pour répondre.

-Sasuke...

Tsunade ferma les yeux, tandis que Sakura fit les gros yeux avant de serrer les poings. S'excusant, elle partie, laissant ainsi l'Hokage s'occuper de Naruto, lui faisant passer son échographie.

C'est pour ça qu'aucun des deux ne sortaient. Ils avaient couché ensemble, bien que Naruto, ne sortait pas également parce qu'elle était enceinte. Elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé pour que Naruto en soit ainsi affecté, mais il allait l'entendre, ça, c'est sur. Arrivant dans une rue, elle vit le noiraud, parlant avec Shikimaru et Kiba qui tenait Hinata dans ses bras. Sans chercher à comprendre, elle fonça vers le noiraud qui en la voyant arriver telle une furie fronça les sourcils, avant que la rose, ne lui agrippe les cheveux violemment, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Les trois autres parents furent très surpris et préfèrent ne pas intervenir.

-AH ! Sakura qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Gémit Sasuke, complètement à l'ouest.

-T'as couché avec Naruto ? Répond ! Rugit la rose.

Les trois autres firent les gros yeux en se jetant des regards, perplexe.

-Ah ! Oui et alors ?

Voyant rouge, elle l'envoya valser un peu plus loin, serrant les poings.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ensuite ? Demanda-t-elle plus calmement mais toujours aussi durement à l'Uchiha qui se releva en se massant la tête.

Relevant la tête vers la chûnin, il comprit ce dont elle voulait parler et soupira. Naruto a été blessé par le fait qu'il parte en douce au lieu de rester avec elle. Il avait joué les gros con. Il aurait du rester, mais sur le moment, il a paniqué. Oui, Sasuke à paniqué et la seul chose qu'il a trouvé à faire, c'est partir. Pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu ? Le manque de courage pour l'affronter.

Voyant son désarroi, Sakura s'avança et pointa la direction de l'hôpital, pour lui ordonner froidement d'aller voir Naruto. En entendant que la blonde était là-bas, le cœur du noiraud fit un bond dans sa poitrine,et de l'inquiétude se lu dans son visage. Sans attendre, il partit en direction de l'hôpital, suivit de prêt par la rose, laissant les trois autres complètement à la ramasse, ce demandant ce qui se passait.

Arrivant là-bas, la rose retint le noiraud par le bras avant qu'il n'entre.

-Écoute moi bien, Si tu l'aime, je te conseille de recoller les morceaux, parce que sinon je t'envoie six pied sous terre, c'est clair ?

Sans répondre, le noiraud entra dans la chambre, découvrant la blonde, allongé dans le lit inconfortable, lui tournant le dos. Un coup d'œil dans la pièce, et il vit l'Hokage. Revenant sur Naruto il s'arrêta devant le lit, n'osant rien faire. Un regard vers les filles, et il comprit qu'elles ne partiraient pas. Alors, prenant une bouffé d'air, il commença son récit, sans s'interrompre.

-Naruto... Je... Désolé... J'ai joué les gros con, je l'avoue, j'aurais pas dût rester mais... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu peur, et... J'aurais dût revenir mais la vérité c'est que...

Un long silence, et Sasuke posa ses mains sur le lit, mettant sa tête dedans sans pour autant pleurer, sous le regard de Sakura et de Tsunade.

-Et puis merde, j'avais peur, j'avais pas les couilles ! Pourtant, je t'aime ! C'est pour ça que je suis revenu ! Je devenais fou de ne pas t'avoir avec moi. Je t'aime ! Je suis désolé... Pardonne moi Naruto...

Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, la blonde ouvrit la bouche, lâchant telle une bombe :

-Je suis enceinte, qui fit ouvrir en grand de surprise les yeux de Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yume U :** XD, j'adore comment je te fais languir !

**Allia Potter-Riddle : **Haha, j'en étais sur qu'en coupant à ce moment là, vous alliez ( du moins, selon moi ) hurler en me traitant de tous les noms car j'ai coupé à CE moment là ! Je me doute donc que vous vouliez la suite, mais je tiens à vous prévenir, je poste ce chapitre et après, je vais réviser car demain, j'ai un orale blanc de français ! Merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire et ton soutiens !

* * *

Assit contre le mur de la chambre, seul avec Naruto qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position dans laquelle l'Uchiha l'avait découverte, Sasuke avait replié ses jambes, posant ses coudes dessus, sa tête tombante entre ses jambes. Sakura et Tsunade étaient toutes deux parties pour laisser le couple seul à seul, afin de parler. Hors, depuis, Sasuke était assit contre le mur à même le sol, et aucun des deux n'avaient ouvert la bouche. Il avait du mal à réaliser que Naruto était enceinte de lui. Il était père. Pour de vrai, à seulement dix-huit ans, Sasuke Uchiha était père. Plus le temps passait, plus Naruto sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, ayant peur que le noiraud n'assume pas son rôle, et refuse le bébé. Rien que d'y penser, elle avait envie de pleurer. Pourtant, le verdicts n'était pas encore tombé, alors elle se retenait. Elle se doutait qui lui fallait du temps, même elle, lorsqu'elle avait appris, avait eu du mal à y croire. Tous deux savaient pertinemment que ce n'était pas la faute du petit être qui grandissait un peu plus chaque jour dans le ventre de la jeune femme, et, de toute façon, il était trop tard pour tout arrêter. Quoi que, même si ils en avaient la possibilité, Naruto aurait tout fait pour le garder, car, après tout, il n'a rien demandé. Il mérite qu'elle lui donne de l'amour, et c'est ce qu'elle fera, même si Sasuke refuse d'assumer ses responsabilités.

Rouvrant ses yeux aussi noirs que les ténèbres, Sasuke posa son regard sur le lit où était allongé la blonde, et après un moment, se leva. Restant debout un moment devant le lit, l'Uchiha fini par se glisser sur le matelas, collant son ventre au dos de la demoiselle qui ouvrit les yeux de surprise, avant de laisser le futur papa poser sa main sur son ventre encore plat.

-On fait tous des erreurs, moi le premier. Ma première connerie se fut de vous laisser, de te laisser pour partir rejoindre Oroshimaru. J'ai était qu'un gros con durant tant d'année qu'aujourd'hui je me demande si je mérite votre pardon, ton pardon. Pourtant, malgré tu me l'accorde. Tu m'offre ton amour, que j'accepte avec joie, pour te le rendre en retour. Je t'aime, et jamais je te laisserais. Des parents, c'est à deux.

Gardant le silence, Sasuke attendit la réaction de Naruto qui n'avait pas dit un mot durant tout le long de son monologue. Il attendit, patiemment, avant que la jeune fille ne se tourne enfin vers lui, souriante de bonheur, ses yeux bleus remplit de larmes de joie posés sur l'homme qui la serre dans ses bras. Il restèrent dès lors, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, heureux. Pas une seule fois, le silence fut brisé, à tel point, que la futur maman, fini par s'endormir de fatigue, bercé par le noiraud qui ne bougea pas de sa position initiale.

Posté derrière la porte, Sakura et Tsunade sourirent de concert, avant de repartirent, heureuse de la tournure que prenait cet événement. Une chose était sur, si Sasuke avait refusé, jouant les lâches, Sakura, comme l'Hokage, lui en aurait fait voir de toute les couleurs, à tel point que plus personnes n'aurait voulut lui parler. Certes, il lui pardonnait, mais si il faisait du mal à Naruto, ils n'allaient pas être copain, ça non. Alors, oui, elles étaient heureuses et fier de la décision des deux futurs parents. Sakura allait être tante, voir marraine suivant leur décision, et Tsunade, mamie, ce qui n'allait pas la rajeunir d'avantage, elle qui se plaignait de son âge.

Lorsqu'elles revinrent dans la chambre en fin d'après-midi, elle sourire au couple qui dormait tranquillement. Elle les laissèrent donc de nouveau et repartirent une nouvelle fois, préférant revenir lorsque les deux ninjas seraient réveillés.

Rouvrant les yeux, Naruto découvrit la chambre déserte. La nuit était tombé depuis un moment dehors, signe qu'il faisait déjà bien tard. Se redressant, elle tourna la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Tsunade qui lui sourit.

-Enfin réveillée. Sasuke et Sakura sont parties chercher de quoi manger, ils reviennent dans pas longtemps.

-Il est quel heure ?

-20h38.

Naruto soupira en se laissant tomber sur le lit, sous le sourire amusé de sa grand mère de cœur qui vint poser sa main sur son front, vérifiant que tous allait bien. Alors qu'elle allait tirer les rideaux de la fenêtre, le bruit du ventre de naruto se fit entendre, la faisant se retourner vers sa propriétaire qui rougissait en souriant, se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Riant de bon cœur, la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant les deux femme riant de bon cœur. Se tournant vers eux, Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de tendre les bras pour qu'on lui donne à manger. Souriant légèrement, Sasuke posa les autres sac sur une chaise, avant d'aller donner son plat à la blonde qui pour le remercier, l'embrassa tendrement. Sakura sourit avec sa sensei avant que tous ne se mettent à table. Sakura assise sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce, Tsunade sur l'accoudoir de celui-ci, Sasuke et Naruto assit sur le lit.

* * *

Et voilà !

Comme je l'ai dis en répondant à l'un des commentaires, ce sera le seul poste de la journée, étant donné que je vais réviser pour mon orale de demain !

Reviews ?


End file.
